mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2448
Mikey Episode Number: 2448 - A day with Zoe Date: Monday, March 20, 1994 Sponsors R, T, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop and BJ sing "The Sister Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R for Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting the man to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds the remote and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Lady Be Good" is sung by Floyd, accompanied by Dr. Teeth and Zoot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A male frog hops around and bulges his throat |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ballet-dancing yaks show their fronts and backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover instructs Charlie Chaplin (Maria) where to put the shirts and the towels |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T is for Television |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take 10 terriers for a walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Morgan and Grover count in English and Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Carlos teaches Betty Lou some Spanish words, like "Amigo." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In Muppet Sports, Louis Kazagger presents the blindfold sprint, in which every runner is blindfolded and can't see the finish line |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life Disguised as a dentist, Guy Smiley surprises a tooth at a dentist's office. The tooth is reunited with healthy food (represented by Carl Carrot and Melvin Milk), his dentist, and toothbrush/toothpaste pair Bristly and Pastey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for toothbrush and toothpaste |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina plays and sings "Follow the Leader" with the kids. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Bear Went Over The Mountain" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Deena and Pearl: Pearl gets Deena to put away her toys by making a game of it. When the room is clean, Deena wants to play again, so she throws all her toys back on the floor. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand T / t |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Zoe stands by Oscar's can, repeating the word "me." She claims it's a big word and Oscar argues with her about it. Once she leaves, Oscar goes inside his can to answer a call. Then, a large winged ME lands on his lid, preventing him from opening it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I'm An AardvarK" Re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie tries to fool Bert with his disguises such as a pirate disguise and a bearded Red Riding Hood disguise, but Bert recognizes him each time and tells him to stop trying to fool him. Then a wolf knocks on the door and Bert is convinced it's Ernie in disguise again- until Ernie appears at the door! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews show him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|FOUR Grovers?! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which One Goes In The Square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dom DeLuise, as an interplanetary explorer, finds himself on the Planet Koozebane. He is soon surrounded by Merdlidops who steal his hammer and his radio. In his efforts to retrieve his items and perhaps capture one of the creatures, Dom falls into a crater and becomes one of the Merdlidops himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An orange creature shows things that measure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: Jerry the First Head says the emotions while the second head, Richard displays them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Three Little Fishies” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count and Zoe announce the sponsors. After the credits, we fade to Oscar and the Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide